wikidepruebasgilbenfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hilo:NeoplanDan/@comment-39856447-20191025130027/@comment-26938148-20191026010017
Blueant251 escribió: There you go. In March 2019, I was watching many anti-feminist videos on YT, which spoke badly of the LGTB and showed only people with bad traits ("the loudest", or those who don't respect others) and those videos generated some anger in me, against the LGTB, more specifically, transsexuals. I know I didn't have to, I didn't have to let go, but what's done is done. In short, one day I decided to tell my drama-loving ex-friend in Fandom the story I had with a trans user, and when I told him the part where I stopped being his friend, I lied, I lied in a horrible way. Let's see... It turns out that the reason we stopped being friends at that moment was because we had personality differences, she became aggressive, she stopped tolerating me, and so did I (it wasn't that simple, but not to write so much). Now, when I was writing that message to my chaos-loving friend on this very wiki, I didn't remember the exact reason why I had a fight with the user I was talking about, so, with my anti-trans anger, I said the same thing that crossed my mind, and I said I was horrified about her being trans. BOOM, blocked forever the same day (it was a coincidence because that day they also blocked my friend, for various reasons, and reviewed his activity). Needless to say (and I repeat) that the reason I got angry with the user was not that. Anyway, it depressed me a little at first, but then I got over it. In the middle, I tried to appeal several times, and most importantly (but expectable) I reflected and stopped being transphobic (now I respect them and regret having discriminated against them). Oh, I see, are you referring to the user Lil Kimby, because she explained on her mainpage at Clarence wiki, that she was a trans (originally male at birth before transitioning into female) plus she also explained that she was watching something that was relating to sexual assault and how males ARE attributed to such activity, in which this had disgusted her, I believe this is what she posted before abandoning I never thought I would touch this account again, but there's something that I feel was left unfinished; I really have some stuff to say, so here goes... I very deeply regret a lot of things I've said on this site last year. I am Transgender, but I was homophobic at the same time. I honestly didn't know both are a part of the LGBTQ thing as I didn't know what the letters stood for at the time, and I feel really silly for that. I've also come to understand that love is love, and people have the right to be in a relationship with whoever they love, regardless of gender. I fully support LGBTQ people now just like I should, not only because I'm one of them myself, but also because it's the right thing to do. Being homophobic last year isn't the only thing I regret. I also regret the negative things I've said about males. There was a reason I was being so sexist at the time. Let me explain, so, again, last year, one of my family members had the radio on the News channel all the time, and I was always in the very next room, so I was being exposed to hearing a lot of stories about sexual assault, like, every day. I got so sick of hearing those stories all the time, I just became furious at all men for doing it, and it doesn't help that I'm male myself. I already dislike being male enough as it is, and hearing all of those news stories about sexual assault every day made me dislike being male more than before, and all of those negative thoughts in my head piled up on each-other made it become too much for me to handle. I am very sorry for the sexist outbursts last year. Luckily, I was able to bring myself to stop hating men because I know not all guys are that bad. However, I still don't want to be male, but not because of all that, but because I feel like a male body doesn't suit me for who I really am. It's completely unrelated to when I was mad at men last year. Again, I am very sorry. Also, if you're reading this, SmashupMashups, I am very sorry for all of my outbursts when I didn't agree with certain ideas of yours. You can go ahead and do whatever you want with your Clarence Revival. I honestly don't care anymore, and even if I did still care, I don't know, I came to realise I was being immature. They're just ideas... Again, I am very sorry for everything I said last year. I know I'm saying sorry a whole lot, but I just can't say it enough! I really wish I was never the way I was in 2018. I now see that I was a very terrible person. If you're reading this, Gilben, or SmashupMashups, I hope you will forgive me. However, even if you do, I still may not do anything else here on this wiki because, really, things have changed. I feel like I don't have the time to work on wikis anymore, not just the Clarence one. I really haven't edited ANY wiki since, like, December or January. So, uh, this is Lil' Kimby signing off... for possibly the very last time.